Men of the Crimson Star
by Kamzil118
Summary: A small force of Russian soldiers find a compound that holds a gate that leads to another world. However, the place is rigged to blow and they enter the gate in order to live. Then they enter the Dragon age world and follow the Champion of Kirkwall from the beginning to the end, fighting blood mages and Templars while protecting the weak and innocent of the city.
1. Men of the Crimson Star

_Author's Note: Since a majority of the poll votes wanted this crossover, I'm going to do it anyways even though I have more than enough fanfics than I should. However, I consider this much easier than the rest of the stories. I am also going to use COH logic, meaning that the COH guys will not run out of ammo and fuel. I know that sounds illogical and unrealistic, but I really don't want to go through them using Dragon Age weapons. To me it sounds more like Dawn of War if I do choose that path. Right now, I had enough of 40k_

Conscript Squad: _The basic riflemen soldier that is given a rifle and is expected to survive the places that their officers send them. Often lost in large numbers, men like these will resort to Molotov cocktails to kill infantry and use anti-tank grenades to disable armored targets. They will be the ones to scream the charge of the Motherland when they run into the enemy._

Penal Squad:_ A group of armed and vicious criminals or 'independent' thinkers that are given military grade weapons to 'redeem' themselves by killing the Germans or die trying. They are equipped with SVT-40s and flamethrowers. They can also throw a satchel charge that has larger splash damage than a regular grenade, but with a longer timer._

Shock Troopers: _Confident men that have body armor to protect themselves when closing in the distant with their PPSH-41s, they can throw a regular or a smoke grenade when the situation requires it. They also have an ability called fire superiority that makes the Shock Troopers reload their guns before clearing an area of enemies while getting to their targeted enemies. Targeted enemies will get suppressed over time._

Guards Rifle Squad: _Considered the elite among the Red Army due to their extensive training and survivability on the toughest battlefields, these men are armed with two anti-tank rifles with the grenade abilities of the Shock Troopers. They are recommended to be upgraded with a DP-28, that allows them to button (stun) vehicles. Best when fighting from medium to long range._

Maxim HMG: _A heavy weapon squad that uses the M1910 machine gun to suppress large masses of infantry and can kill them if the enemy sticks long enough to the ground without retreating._

M5 Half-track: _A vehicle given by America due to the Lend-Lease policy. It is a transport vehicle that can hold up to two squads while the front is equipped with a 50. cal machine gun that will dish out more damage than an MG42. The vehicle will also have an anti-air package that gives the half-track a 50. cal quad-mount onto the vehicle while it cannot hold infantry._

T-34/85: _An T-34 with an upgraded gun, it can penetrate armored targets with it's 85 millimeter gun while it's armor is much more decent than it's 76 variant. However, it still retains the abilities of the 76 variant. But it is safe to say that this tank is the bigger brother of the T-34s._

Chapter 1: Men of the Crimson Star

A dwarf was dragged by two unknown armored knights across the floor and they placed him on a wooden chair while a light was shined onto his face. The knights left the dwarf, but a woman wearing the same kind of armor as them entered the room. "I wish to know about the champion and few others." The dwarf looked to see his hands while he smiled.

"Which one." She tossed the book at the dwarf and she came forward with a knife at his throat.

"Time to start talking dwarf, where is the champion and his companions?" She stabbed the knife into the book while the dwarf looked down to see it.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell, me. Tell me everything from the beginning."

. . .

"Well that is what happened."

"What really happened?"

"I already told you seeker, it's just that you need to be specific."

"You know I am asking about the champion, but I am also asking about a specific group of people."

"What are you after seeker?"

"There is something you are hiding from me and I want to know."

"Tell me what you want to hear from and I will answer, seeker."

"Tell me the men of the Crimson Star, how did they meet the champion." The dwarf's expression changed.

"That is something I do not know, there are things that even I cannot explain. However, the champion's first encounter with them was quite... interesting."

**The Eastern Front: Orsha, Belarus**

"Forward comrades!" Yelled out a Guards Rifle captain. He pointed in the direction of the enemy which was on the outskirts of the town that they were coming into. Conscripts charged into the enemies line of sight, only to be warned by the sounds of the enemy grenadier squads and the MG42 teams that were taking positions in civilian buildings. "Keep moving, keep moving." He said while his own squad began to throw smoke grenades between the conscripts and the enemy. His squad stopped behind the building and waited to see for more assets that were arriving. Then he recognized a group faces and he waved for them to come over to their position. They were a squad of Shock Troopers followed by two squads of conscripts that were hiding in a shell hole. Soon mortar shells exploded between the two. A Shock Trooper threw a smoke grenade and they began to run towards the captain. When they were in the clear, a Shock Trooper spoke. Then another wave of conscripts charged into the enemy.

"Captain Vassili, I expected you to be killed in the first wave."

"Sergeant Yuri, I'm not a coward, but I am not stupid. The fascisti have that whole field as a killing ground, there has to be another way." Then two M5 half-tracks joined drove to their position while they were followed by an HMG squad. One of the M5s was fitted with a 50. cal quad-mount that was firing into the German lines. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. The driver popped his head out.

"Enemy anti-tank guns. If we continue driving we might take a panzerfaust or meet a Panzergrenadier squad. This is the only cover for our vehicles."

"Couldn't you find a better spot than this one? It's crowded enough."

"Captain with all due respect, it's hard driving this American vehicle when you have three AT guns aimed at you." Captain Vasily looked to see the HMG squad waiting to do something. "Take positions into that building and provide supporting fire." He went to the other side of the building and saw a facility that wasn't heavily defended by the Germans. "Sergeant Yuri, come over here." The Sergeant came over to see what the Captain needed and looked in his general direction.

"We're going to attack that?"

"Sergeant Yuri, get your men and tell the HMG squad to move out. We have a town to take." Soon the Two conscript squads followed the Shock Troops and the Guards Riflemen as the HMG and the M5 half-tracks followed. They moved quickly, but were cautious with their surroundings. When they were coming out of the street, three squads of Ostruppen came out of cover to fire from a fountain in front of them while it was surrounded by trenches and barbwire. Luckily, the group has behind a wall of sandbags. The HMG squad took their positions while the Guards and conscripts fired their rifles. The M5 half-tracks began to face the well protected areas of their vehicles in the direction of the enemy. The gunner on the quad-mount began to fire a large storm of rounds into the infantry who began to fire less. Then they saw an MG42 team set up with four squads of grenadiers taking their positions. Now they had more enemies to shoot at. All of a sudden they heard the sound of a hevily armored vehicle making it's way towards the group.

"ASSAULT GUN!" Yelled out Yuri.

"Guards, stand your ground!" The squad did and the anti-tank rifles exploded into the armor of the tank.

"Sir, it's coming closer!"

"Then button the bastard!" The Guard with the DP28 began to fire the entire magazine into the the silts of the tank and it slowly stopped while the AT rifles were breaking it's armor. Soon the tank's engine had exploded into flames and the crew began to climb out of the vehicle. The Maxim took position and gunned them down while the gunner stared at his fallen enemies with hate.

"That's for Stalingrad." The MG42 was firing at them and soon they all began to hide behind the cover of the sandbags. Then a distinct aircraft sound was screaming towards them. A conscript with a PPSH-41 pointed up towards the sky and screamed.

"Stuka!" The gunner of the quad-mount turned the turret towards the sky and saw the plane coming towards them. He fired without hesitation, but the plane kept going. However, an unlikely factor came into play. An IL-2 armed with cannons flew straight for the Stuka, firing a small burst of shells into the dive bomber. The Stuka began to deviate from it's projected path and rammed into the MG42's position while the group could hear the men who had survive scream in agony. The IL-2 began to patrol the ground for targets of opportunity. More casualties were inflicted on the Germans while the Shock Troops thoroughly cleared the fountain and it's defenses. Captain Vassili heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a penal squad with a flamethrower armed with their semi-automatic rifles. He walked towards them and spoke.

"Where were you bastards when we needed you?" The leader of the Shtrafbats stepped forward to speak to the captain.

"We were ordered to here to be killed by our commanding officer, seems like you guys done it well."

"Don't think you are out of it yet, we still have a town to secure. What's your name?"

"Just call me Boris, it won't matter if I give you my whole name." Then another sound of a tank hand entered the area, this time it crushed a wall that was hiding it. "What the fuck is that!" He said while he didn't know what to do." The Elefant fired a round at the fountain while the frontal machine gun tried to do some work on the infantry, the half-tracks began to move into cover to avoid the 88mm gun that was mounted on it's hull.

"Shtrafbats, I need a satchel charge on the piece of shit. NOW!" The penal squad charged at the tank with their weapons firing at a squad of grenadiers, who were quickly roasted alive, one of the members of the squad threw the charge and it exploded the treads of the tank. The Guards and the conscripts began firing at it. The Conscripts went along it's flank and threw an anti-tank grenade at the beast, that only disabled the engine. The AT rifles were aimed at the machine gun port and suddenly the gunner stopped firing. Then a T-34/85 drove behind the vehicle and fired at the rear of the tank. The conscripts and the penal squad backed away and watched the beast explode, the T-34 drove up towards the Guard captain and the commander's hatch opened up. Yuri climbed out of the cover and they saw a woman with her crew cap on.

"Seems you bastards did a good job here."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Yuri.

"Since you took action, command wanted to send you armor support to see if you can kill more Nazis."

"They only send in one tank, why is that?"

"That's something you have to ask command, not me. They said that there is a facility that has their interests and they want all of you to take it."

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know, but they said that it's not far from the facility."

"In which direction?"

"North, come we must get there before the Germans leave it in ruins."

"What's your name?"

"Tank commander Natasha." She went back down into the tank and closed the hatch while she lead forward with the tank. The rest of the men followed with the M5 leading the way. The tank went onto a road that was going away from the fight. A conscript, who Yuri had been with since Stalingrad, came up to him while holding his rifle.

"Sergeant, what do you think will happen after the war?"

"I don't know Aleksey, but I hope I get my old job back."

"Return to being a teacher."

"Basically, but let's not talk about the end of the war when we could die taking some important place to the Germans." Captain Vasili's voice grabbed their attention.

"Everyone hold, I think it's right behind this tree line to our right." He captain began to head straight for some trees while Yuri followed. The two kept their head low and when they stopped at the trees, they saw a large compound with some sort of bunker complex in the middle. "Shit, look. The Germans are doing something here." The two hit the ground and crawled forward to see. They saw the large ramp going into the ground while a set of trucks were parked outside with grenadiers bringing crates to the back. A squadron of airplanes flew over the group and began to fire their main weapons, destroying the trucks or damaging them to a point to becoming useless. The Germans began to return fire at the planes, but they left as they came. While they were on high alert, the two went back to the group. "Yuri, get the tank commander and bring the M5 and the Shtrafbats with you. We will follow when you breach their defenses."

"Captain, what should I do?"

"Break into that compound and get inside that bunker, we will clean the rest."

"Understood." Soon the Shock Troopers and the penal squad began to mount up and the T-34/85 began to lead the charge. The tank drove fast while the driver of the M5 began to put the petal to overdrive. They rode their way into the compound blasting the doors with their cannons while the passengers and the gunner began to open fire on the Germans who were still recovering from the air attack. They drove down the ramp and began to enter the bunker complex. As they entered the place, they began to notice a wires going towards one direction which was in front of them and they past rooms that contained generators that connected to these wires. The seemed to be entering the final end of the hallway and saw it sealing a room that they were trying to get to. The T-34 fired another round at the doors and it broke once more. Then they stopped at the entrance to dismount the squad while the M5 gunner aimed it's 50. cal machine gun in the direction behind the group. Yuri and the Shtrafbats ran into the room and they saw some sort of machine in front of them that was spinning in a circular motion, the center of the circle was faced and some sort of green light was opening. Then they heard a German scream from a room that was on the second floor and had a glass window.

"Russians! The Russians have breached the lab, start protocol." Soon they saw scientists pull out their guns a shoot themselves while others began to place pills in their systems. Yuri saw stairs leading into the room and he with two other troopers charged up into the room. However, the door was locked and the Yuri and the two began to ram themselves into the room. Once the doors opened, they saw ten scientists dead on the ground.

"Sergeant, what do we do?" Asked one of the troopers.

"Get Captain Vassili, tell him that this place was a research facility and we were too late to stop the scientists from killing themselves." The rest of the group followed in clearing the area of any surviving Germans. Captain Vassili met Sergeant Yuri standing next to this machine.

"If only we were quicker." Stated Vassili.

"Captain, what should we do since we finished our orders?" Asked Yuri.

"I don't know, since the scientists killed themselves. Find something about this place, will you?"

"I'll do it, I know some German so it might be useful in reading papers." Yuri walked back into the room and saw a briefcase in the hands of one scientist, but the locks were open. It seemed like the briefcase wasn't closed quickly enough. Then he opened it and read the papers. It said that this gate has some sort of connection to another place and that it is a piece of technology that hasn't been seen before in the world. Whatever it does, it somehow leads to a place and that if there is something such as this. There must be more of them. This information is delicate and that the only person who should do something about it is the Fuhrer himself. "Captain, you might want to take a look at this." He said out loud.

. . .

A Panzergrenadier laid on the floor seeing his own body bleed out while his objective was next to him. He remembered his orders, nothing was to be left to the Russians and now they were here. His only duty was to complete this task for the fatherland before time would take his life away from the earth. He crawled forward and tried to lift himself off the ground, but to no avail. He pulled himself on the detonator and let the weight of his body push it down. Soon the wires attached to the detonator began to do it's purpose.

. . .

The group heard explosions in the bunker and saw the hallway explode in flames. "Sergeant, what the hell happened?" Asked the captain.

"The fucking Germans rigged the place, they want to bury us alive." Commented Boris.

"How the hell do we get out of here?" Asked Vassili.

"Captain, we won't survive here." Stated Yuri.

"How do you know that?"

"I read their files, they don't want us to live if we do come here."

"Is there a way out."

"No, they expect us to die here unless..."

"Unless what?"

"We use their gate that they were testing on."

"This machine that they didn't want us to use."

"Are you sure this is even a good idea? There might be something that could kill us."

"Unless someone digs us out, we are already dead men. Right now, using this machine is our best hope."

"If you say so, I still think it will kill us."

"If there is an afterlife, you can say I told you so."

"I accept that challenge."

"Sorry to interrupt your talk, but we got an explosion to dodge." Commented Boris, who pointed at the closing distance of the flames.

"Captain, I'll power the machine and you get everyone in. I'll get in after."

"Understood sergeant." Yuri ran up to the power control systems and began to raise the power long enough for the group to enter. He noticed the power dieing out from the explosions.

"GO NOW!" He yelled out loud. The party ran into the gate with the vehicles going in first before he let go of the controls to join them. Vassili stood there waiting for him and the two ran through the gate while the gate stop working due to the damage inflicted on the power generators. Then the entire machine was engulfed in flames.

**Ferelden**

Hawke heard loud thumps come towards the group and she saw an ogre charge at them. He got into the middle of the group and searched for someone to kill; however, it was aiming for her mother and her brother. "Carver, get back!" She yelled out at him. Her sister, Bethany, deployed spells at the monster, but to no avail. The beast roared and began to charge. Then Ser Wesley and Aveline began to face a wave of Darkspawn charging at the group. All of a sudden some kind of spell smacks into the ogre before it makes an attempt to kill Carver. "Carver, Mother. Get behind us." She said as the group faced the horde of hurlocks ready to strike at any moment. Aveline took notice of the wound in the Ogre and it made an attempt to get up, but the beast could not. Hawke saw the numbers and realized that they couldn't make it without losing a few in the party. The hurlocks charged at them while Bethany fired spell at them. Suddenly, streams of red lights was being sprayed into the ones that charged them. Hawke looked to see where it had came from and saw some sort of metal monster with people sitting in it before a larger armored monster came with some sort of spear aimed at the Darkspawn.

"What in the name of the Maker is that?" Asked Carver. A loud boom came with smoke coming from the beast while a large yellow object flew straight for a large group of hurlocks that exploded when it hit the ground. Then the sounds of an unfamiliar battlecry was heard and dozens of men charged at the Darkspawn holding staffs that were unleashing some sort of magic that she hasn't seen before. They wore green to tan uniforms while men with helmets and some kind of armor charge firing short staffs that were unleashing some kind of firepower that she hasn't seen before. They began to kill every hurlock that made an attempt to charge them; however, the metal monster that she saw before had decided to crush them up close. Soon the men lowered their weapons while some kind of sound was emitting from the monsters. A man wearing a green uniform and a cap with a cape attached at from the neck area came up towards the group. He spoke some sort of language that they could understand. He turned to see the others and spoke while they heard their foreign tongue. The man returned his attention to Hawke and her party.

"Forgive me about the language barrier, but it seems like you needed help." He said in a strange accent while Aveline stepped forward with her weapon drawn.

"Aveline, what are you doing?" Asked Hawke.

"Forgive me for being hostile, but I don't trust them one bit. They don't look like anyone I know of."

"You people use swords?" He asked.

"Of course we use swords, where have you been for last twenty years. Stuck in the dark roads?"

"Dark roads?"

"Come on, don't tell me you don't know what that is?"

"Never in my life have I heard of a place called the Dark Roads." Everyone stared at him.

"How do you not know of that place?"

"I'll be honest, I have no idea of just happened. I was in a middle of a battle and I stumbled upon you people fighting..." He looked to see the dead darkspawn. "Whatever these things were."

"Darkspawn, you were fighting darkspawn." Then a dragon flew towards the mountain above them.

"Is that a dragon, captain?" All eyes looked at the dragon that was sitting there while these strangers aimed their weapons at it. Then the dragon flew towards the group; however, black smoke was covering the dragon and when the smoke landed on the ground. Everyone was surprised that it was an old woman.

"What have we here?" She asked while Aveline laid her husband down to the ground. "It seems like we never got visitors from the wilds and now we have flocks of visitors coming in."

"Who are you?" Asked the stranger.

"Who am I? I have many names, some call me the Witch of the Wilds, others call me Flemeth. It does not matter, what matters is who are you? Never in my years have I seen a people like you in this world."

"If you want something from us, we are going to disappoint you."

"Want anything from you? No, that would not do me any good would it. It seems that my suspicions were right."

"What kind of suspicions?"

"One that wouldn't concern you, yet. Now that my curiosity has been sated, I must take my leave." Then Hawke spoke.

"Excuse us, but can you lead us to Kirkwall."

"Why should I do that? You don't owe me anything. Instead you should owe the ones that rescued you. Without them, you would have perished." She had a small pause. "Actually you do, now that I have thought of it. Where are you going?"

"Mother where are we going?" The old woman stood out.

"Kirkwall, we are going to Kirkwall."

"Good, I have a task for you. I will lead all of you south towards the port that will lead to Kirkwall; however, you must give this amulet to the Dalish Elves that are not to far from the city." She handed Hawke the Amulet while the strange people surrounded the two.

"I'm coming as well, I don't want to be surrounded by this wasteland." Stated the stranger.

"You will join her, there is something that requires the city's attention and I believe that you and your men will fit right in." Stated Flemeth. The stranger stared at her. "We should leave, time is of the essence."

"I need a question."

"What is it?"

"Where are we?"

"You are in the Wilds, soon you are going into the Kirkwall. Is this question necessary?"

"Yes, more than you know it." She smiled and laughed before turning herself into a dragon. Aveline grabbed Hawke's attention.

"My husband, we are almost there. There is still time left." She stated.

"Aveline, it's too late. The darkspawn's blood is already in my veins. Leave me." Ser Wesley replied.

"No, I will not leave you."

"What's going on?" Stated the stranger.

"My husband is going to become the darkspawn."

"Aveline, the corruption is a slow painful death. There is only one solution."

"I can't." She stated. Hawke and Carver came to see them and saw the man laying down on his last moments.

"There has to be another way to help him." Stated Hawke.

"Sister, the only way one person can survive with darkspawn blood is becoming a Warden. They all died at Ostagar."

"I will not leave my husband to the blight. It will not happen." Said Aveline.

"Then let me save all of you the time." The stranger pulled out a strange instrument from his waist and aimed it at the Templar.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ser Wesley.

"Sparing you the pain; however, I will let you spend your last moments." Aveline stood between her husband and this man.

"I will not let you take his life." She stated.

"He is already a dead man, I just don't see any other way than ending his pain."

"Then let me spend some time with him." She crouched towards his man. "I don't want to see you go."

"Aveline, I will love you even when death takes me. It's time that I go to the maker." He turned towards the stranger. "What are you going to do, when it comes to taking my life."

"I will have to shoot several times, but it is quicker than a dagger."

"Then please, do it." Loud cracks came from this strange weapon and it went straight into the heart of Ser Wesley. As Aveline cried, the man returned his weapon into it's holder and spoke these words.

"до свидания." He turned away from the man and ordered his men to start marching while Aveline placed the Templar's hands on his chest as his hands were holding a tight grip on his sword. "Come we must move." The stranger looked up to see the sky and saw the dragon flying in circles waiting for them. Hawke and the party followed while Aveline taking her last glance at her husband.

**On the Road**

Carver began to ask questions of who these people were, but they paid no attention to them. Then the stranger who spoke to them walked next to the family and the widow. "Why are you trying to ask questions of my men?"

"Your men?" Questioned Carver. "What are you and what is your name?"

"My name is Captain Vassili of the Guards riflemen. A soldier of the Red Army."

"Where are you from?"

"Russia, my motherland."

"I guess that is your home. I never heard of such place, is it affected by the blight."

"Blight, was is that?"

"Remember that Darkspawn you killed." Vassili nodded. "Imagine a season with those things coming from the Dark Roads and attacking everyone."

"No we are not affected by this blight. If we were, the cold will kill them or we will."

"How? It takes more than an army to defeat those heartless bastards."

"I will say this, the Red Army has something these Darkspawn doesn't have."

"And what is it."

"Soldiers who can improvise on the spot, Stalingrad was a good example of that."

"Was this battle at your capital?"

"No, the city was named after our leader Stalin. He was one of the few that helped reformed our nation from the Tsar's."

"Tsar's, is that some sort of king."

"Basically. We overthrew him since everyone had it bad when they were in power. Once they were out, life was better under the Communist government."

"I would like to come there and see if it's safe from Templar's."

"Templar's?"

"Yes, a holy order that captures mages on sight and if any mage goes against them. They are labeled apostates."

"I doubt my nation would even allow such group. More likely to piss everyone off that there is another group of suspicious group of people searching anyone who is a mage."

"You have such people searching for mages."

"No, they don't search for mages. The people I'm talking about search for anyone who goes against my government."

"So they're suspicious of everyone."

"Yep, to them everyone is an equal opportunity. So if you are going to my nation for a safer place, don't talk bad about the government."

"I'm thinking about it."

"If you are going to have a permanent stay, you might want to bring a coat."

"A coat, you mean that it's cold there."

"Well the winters are not merciful to those who don't prepare."

_Author's Note: Well, what do you guys think? If I get any reviews about the accuracy of the Dragon Age life, I would be grateful since it would help know whether I'm getting canon down._


	2. Chain Breakers

_Author's Note: For those who think I will go by the story of Dragon Age 2, I am actually going to deviate from it when the Russians get to Kirkwall. Will there be Communist Elves? Nope, but the Qunari are in for a surprise when they find out that they are not the only ones with explosive powder._

Chapter 2: Chainbreakers

"What happened after they met Flemeth?" Asked the strange woman.

"Well, they were just trying to get away from the Blight, but they were held up by those who would use the Blight as an excuse." She gestured him to continue. "There was a man who was going to Kirkwall, but he would allow others to join him. However, he was the kind of man that would pick and choose. Not only was he unfair, but he messed with the wrong people."

"The Champion and her companions."

"Right you are. Now, let me speak with that part of the story."

**Gwaren**

Hawke and her party began to enter the port of Gwaren, grabbing the attention of the merchants who were also fleeing. Then the tanks and the M5s began to pique the interest of the port; however, the intimidating looks of the Shtrafbats were enough to keep them away. Hawke's mother began to talk to her when they saw people crowded by the ships. "How are we going to get on those ships?"

"I don't know mother, but maybe we can haggle our way." Then Carver joined the conversation.

"Sister, we have more than twelve people. I doubt that you could get everyone on one ship." Then a man wearing rich purple clothing entered their conversation.

"Are you in need of a ship?" He asked in an Orlais accent.

"Yes, are you going to give me, my family, and my companions a way to Kirkwall?"

"Not all of them, I doubt my ship can even hold that metal beast you have there."

"I'll talk to them about it, but how long are you staying?"

"I'm getting the passengers a night's rest at this tavern near my ship. If you need a place to stay, I suggest that you go there."

"Thank you." The Orlaisian smiled.

**The Tavern**

The group began to enter the Tavern which was empty, except for the Tavern keeper. "Hello, did the Orlesian send all of you here?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Asked Hawke.

"He owns this place. If you are going to stay for the night, all the rooms have been paid for."

"When is dinner?"

"It's almost done. There are two main areas of the tavern, one for the women and the other for the men."

"Why do you have those up?" Questioned Carver.

"To keep the sick bastards away from the women." Soon a bell was wrung. "Well, what do you know, the food is done." The Russians entered the building seeing the primitive wooden walls along with animal skins that acted as rugs. They sat at a long table waiting for bread and wine to be placed for them by maids as Natasha walked into the room taking off her cap. She grabbed the attention of all the men who were speaking to each other about how sexy she looked. Aveline took her seat, Captain Vassili sat next to her with Boris sitting next to him followed by Yuri. Across from them was Natasha and Aleksey who sat next to Bethany. When the meat and cheese were placed on the tables, everyone started to eat. Unlike the Fereldens, the Russians were eating their food at a slow pace as the siblings talked to one another about the old days before the blight.

Captain Vassili grabbed his cup and drank slowly while Aveline watched him drink. "Excuse me sir, but what are you?" Asked Bethany. Vassili smiled at her before he spoke.

"Russians."

"Russians?" Wondered the mother. "Never in my life have I ever heard of a people like you."

"What exactly are you people?" Asked the Captain.

"Me and my family are Fereldans."

"Great, I don't think we are on our world anymore."

"World?" Questioned all the Fereldens.

"Excuse me, but you must be crazy." Stated Aveline. "How could a person like you be from another world."

"I'm wearing a uniform."

"This isn't the first time I have not seen a uniform. You and your men could be mercenaries."

"Mercenaries are not allowed in the Red Army."

"Surely you must be from around Thedas." Stated the widow of the Templar who pulled out a piece of cloth from her pouch. Captain Vassili looked at the map for some time.

"So this is what the Germans were researching on." He said to himself that brought attention from the others. "I don't recognize this map."

"Germans, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it's something that doesn't concern you." Then the Fereldens gave him a strange look while Aleksey spoke in Russian to Yuri who also talked back in the language. For once, everyone had to admit that they were from another world.

"Tell me, if you are from another world. How did you come here?" Asked Bethany.

"We found some sort of gate or portal." Stated Yuri.

"Why did you enter the gate?"

"We were ordered by high command to take a facility that they had with only the men we had. We attacked the compound and took the bunker complex within a few minutes; however, what grabbed our attention was that there were scientists who were there."

"What's a bunkers?"

"It's a an underground fortification. Often used to protect troops when firing out of the openings."

"What is a scientist?"

"I really don't know, there are multiple roles for a scientists, some study old ruins while others study life."

"What were they doing when you found them?"

"They seemed to be studying some kind of gate that made this green energy. I don't know much since I am a soldier, but they killed themselves to prevent us from knowing anything about it."

"Green energy? Did you know what it was?"

"By the time I tried to find out, they were starting to destroy the place and prevent us from finding anything of use. We went through the gate by the time the place was destroyed."

"Do you have anything that came from your world?"

"We have our guns."

"Not original since it shoots from a staff."

"We have a our armored tank and vehicles."

"It might be some kind of tamed monster that can hold people."

"Shit! I don't know what else to show you." Stated Yuri. Then Aleksey pulled out a journal.

"Sergeant, I have my journal." He tossed the journal across the table and the Shock Trooper opened it to see the conscript's drawings. Yuri smiled to himself before turning to the sibling of Lily Hawke.

"I believe this is the only evidence that can help me." Stated the Shock Trooper. Bethany looked at it and her eyes had widened when she saw drawings of Russian vehicles, soldiers, and photographs of the Eastern Front.

"I think all of you should see this." Bethany began to pass the journal around to let the others see it. Even Aveline was amazed by the sight.

"What is this?" Asked Aveline.

"Day-to-day memories of me in the Red Army. My accounts of battlefields along with photographs of Stalingrad and Kursk." Stated Aleksey.

"So, you are from a different world." Then Boris chuckled to himself as Captain Vassili looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"A person like me is sitting next to his commanding officer."

"And you think that is funny?"

"Yes. Normally, an officer would get the commissar's to remove me from my seat. You don't seem disturbed by my presence."

"You are a Shtrafbat, sooner or later you are going to get killed. It would be a waste of my time to deal with you."

"Really, that doesn't sound nice."

"You should be lucky that I'm a very lenient man to let a viscous criminal like yourself sit next to me."

"I'm not that bad, it's not like I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

"You just had to say that."

"What? I don't see any point in doing that if I'm not going to gain anything out of it."

"That's what I'm worried about you. You need an excuse to kill me."

"Just be happy I'm a very lazy criminal in the Red Army."

"And poor excuse in the Soviet Union." The Fereldans stared at the two since their conversation was about killing. Then Natasha burped before she placed her hand over her mouth as she smiled behind her hand.

"Excuse me." She said.

"You are excused." Stated Yuri. Then he rubbed his temples. "Captain, see you in the morning."

"You already tired?" Questioned Vassili.

"I've been doing a lot of running. I could use a break."

"Good night then." Soon the Shock Trooper began to leave his seat and began to walk towards his room as his submachine gun was slung over his shoulder.

**That Night**

Captain Vassili woke up in his bunk and looked to see his men asleep. He grabbed his rifle as he walked out. 'I doubt they would have any plumbing' He thought to himself as he groggily walked out of the room. When he walked out of his room, he began to go towards the back entrance of the tavern. However, he saw and heard voices. It was the tavern keeper and the Orlaisian. The captain hid himself away in a wardrobe as they walked past the wardrobe. "How many girls do they have in their group?" Asked the Orlaisian.

"I counted five, but they are all armed."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I am certain, as long as you pay me." Vassili looked through the crack between the wardrobe as he saw the Orlaisian pass a pouch to the tavern keeper.

"I expect more girls next time."

"Understood."

"Unlock those doors, I'll get my men." The tavern keeper nodded as the two parted ways. Soon the Guards rifle captain began to sneak his way back to the men's side of the tavern. He opened the door and began to wake up the men. Sergeant Yuri woke up with his PPSH-41 in hislap.

"Captain, what's going on?"

"Yuri, we've been tricked. Someone is taking our tank driver."

"Tricked, what is happening?"

"Just wake the others, but not that Ferelden."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want him to get in our way."

"Understood." The Captain was accompanied by Yuri, Aleksey, and Boris as they cautiously walked through the hallways. Soon they heard loud footsteps along with the clattering of metal armor. Since the men's rooms were on the second floor, they all had the advantage. They saw armored men marching into the women's section and dragging all the girls out of their rooms by force as the boss watched these men cover their mouths.

"Forgive me Serah, this is nothing personal." Stated the Orlaisian as responses from the women began to make muffle noises behind the cloth covering their mouths.

"Captain, should we shoot?" Whispered Aleksey.

"Now." With those orders received, the Russians rose up from their cover and began to fire upon the armored men as the conscripts aimed their rifles at anyone who was away from the girls. Soon the Shock Troops began to head downstairs to secure the area followed by the penal squad. Captain Vassili observed the bodies and saw that the Orlaisian wasn't among the bodies. "Yuri, someone ran off. Find him!" The Shock Trooper nodded and began to search for the man as the rest of his squad followed. They ran into the streets in search for that man, but he was nowhere to be found until he saw a chicken making noises nearby. He signaled his men to follow him and they began to run into the direction that he expected the man to run to. They went into alleyways, trying to cut through the blocks of buildings. Soon their search for the man had ended when they found the Orlaisian running up on a plank that lead into the ship.

"Captain, start moving this ship!" He yelled out loud and then the captain of the ship was asking him questions until the Orlaisian took notice of the Russians standing on the side of the port.

"Follow me!" The squad followed him across the planks in order to capture the man, but the Orlaisian began to search for a way out. Then the Orlaisian run into the the decks of the ship to hide. "Two of you stay here. Make sure he doesn't escape." The Sergeant walked into the decks of the ship and began to cautiously walk into a part of the ship that disgusted the men. They saw women and girls caged up with their faces turning to see the men. They were about to plead for them to unshackle the chains and release them. Yuri and the Shock Troopers raised a finger in front of their mouth, gesturing to quiet down. "Who put you here?" He whispered to one of the women.

"I don't know, some Orlaisian was going to help us go to Kirkwall, but he deceived us and turned us into the slaves."

'Slaves' Thought Yuri, this man was turning people into slaves. One of the most disgusting ways of life that the USSR had opposed in their ranks. Sure they were harsh, they were powerful, and that they were brutal, but slavery was something that the Red Army could not ignore even if it is in a strange place. "Did the man pass here?" The woman nodded. "Split up, search every crevice for this bastard. I want him alive." There were two groups of two that cautiously searched the ship for that man; however, they had little luck with the search. Then he saw a long corridor that went to the other side of the ship, but he recognized the person he was looking for. With one exception, he had a staff.

"I will not let you bastards ruin my business. You have lived long enough." The man walked forward and begun to spin his staff to unleash a set of spells to Yuri and his squadmate. An icicle flew straight for his partner, but Yuri pushed him away into a corner that protected him from the man's magic due to the crate. Yuri took cover behind a crate that was next to his squadmate as he fired bursts at the man.

"What the hell? Is he some sort of mage?" Demanded his partner.

"I don't know, but he is going to die." His partner came out of cover to fire at the man. However, an icicle flew past his head. Forcing him into cover. Yuri fired backed and then two more Shock Troopers joined him. "Fire Superiority!" He yelled out and then the Shock Troopers began to come out of cover, walking towards the mage. Firing massive bursts to suppress the mage into cover.

"I have had enough." The mage stood up from his cover not caring for the bullets. Then he pulled out a knife and decided to cut himself in front of the four. The man spoke some kind of words that they didn't understand, but they didn't need to. The man had blood flying around his arm and then around him. "You will witness the wrath of a blood mage before you die." The blood began to surround the mage while the Shock Troopers were shocked to see that the man was doing something insane in their standards. The blood bursted out like a cocoon and instead of a man, they saw a shade.

"OPEN FIRE!" Ordered Yuri. The men fired at the creature that was charging at them in full auto.

"Your souls will be mine for the taking!" Even with that terrifying voice that came from this monster, it was not enough to shaken the men. For they had fought Tigers on the Eastern Front, whatever this creature was it will not inspire fear.

"Advance!" The four made a continuous barrage of bullets on the shade, but the shade sprinted that last second into Yuri ,who pulled out an Army shovel from his belt. The sergeant began to wack the weapon into the creature that was making it's 'face' towards the sergeant. The shade initiated the taking of the soul, but the strange part was that his soul had some kind of connection to the Fade that made him invulnerable to the demon. One of the squad members kicked the shade to the side as Yuri got up to join his men in killing the creature. Within a moment the creature 'screamed' as it's body disintegrated into ash.

"What the fuck was that?" Stated one of the Shock Troopers.

"I don't know, but I'm happy that we killed it." He said as he panted heavily. "Let's get these people out of their cages."

**The Tavern**

The women that were attacked sat in their chairs as the tavern keeper gave food to them while he received the deathly stares of Boris and the penal squad. They were there to make sure that he didn't do anything funny and they had a good reason to do so. Then the Tavern doors opened with Yuri and the Shock Troops walking into the building. Captain Vassili and Lily Hawke came to meet them. "Did you find that bastard?" Asked the captain.

"No, we killed him. The man was a slaver."

"Good, is it all taken care of."

"Yes."

"Great, now we don't have a ship to get us into Kirkwall." Stated Lily.

"What's so important about getting there too early."

"We have an uncle that lives there. If we go to him, our family will be safe from the Blight."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I killed that bastard on the ship and freed his slaves. Now because of that, the captain started complaining about paying for his ship."

"What's so important about that man?"

"He is resorting to traveling passengers from here to Kirkwall, without the cages and the chains."

"Are you sure it's safe to go on that ship? It might be a trap... again."

"I doubt that. The man was so worried about his ship that I resorted to helping him out."

"And what happened?"

"I made sure that you and my men get on that ship first before anyone else."

"Was there any catches from that man?"

"Yes, he said he'd do it as long as there was money involved."

"Do you have any?"

"Sadly no."

"So we are still stuck." Then Vassili surprised Yuri by throwing a pouch at him.

"That will do the trick, I believe."

"Where did you get the coin?" Demanded Lily.

"Took it from the tavern keeper and thought it would be useful us. It seems like I found a good use for that."

"Thank you ser, my family owes you a lot."

"Your welcome." He said in a formal tone.

"So when do we leave?" Asked Hawke. Lily Hawke and Vassili stared at Yuri for a moment.

"He said in a few hours, we should get whatever we need onto that ship before the captain makes the ship open for everyone."

"Let's start by getting our vehicles in the ship first."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Questioned Yuri.

"I'm not leaving any good assets of the motherland behind. It is either going with us our we stay with it." Then Natasha came into the conversation.

"Good, I wasn't going to allow you to leave my Sasha behind."

"Sasha?" Questioned everyone in the conversation except Natasha. They all gave her strange looks.

"What? There is nothing wrong with naming a T-34."

**Unknown Location**

"You are joking are you not?" Questioned the seeker.

"Do you consider it a joke?" Asked the Story teller.

"Yes, well I'm going to disappoint you."

"Why is that?"

"It seems that the whole situation was true."

"You said that one of the men took down a demon."

"I said that one of them finished them off, not kill a demon head on. There is one thing about these men that frightens demons the most."

"What is it?"

"These men never go alone."

**Eastern Front**

The room was filled with dirt and ruble, but that soon changed when a conscript squad began to dig the dirt and remains out of the ground along hundreds of other soldiers who made this process in other areas that was connected to that room. Light was shown and one of the conscripts began to yell out to an officer who kept them working. "Sir, I found something!"

_Author's Note: Happy Holidays!_


	3. The City of Chains

_Author's Note: I'm back, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy finishing up one of my stories and it has kept me busy, but now back to the story._

Chapter 3: The City of Chains

**Kirkwall**

When the ships entered the harbor, Captain Vassili stood on deck along with Sergeant Yuri to see the entrance of the city. When the ship had docked into the harbor, everyone including the vehicles were out of the ship as they were about to enter the city. The Russians and the Hawke family walked into a courtyard, but on the other side there were guards holding people out. "They're not letting people in." Commented Aveline.

"Good thing you pointed that out." Stated Vassili.

"You're welcome."

"No, that can't be. We just got here." Stated Leandra Hawke.

"They're Fereldens, just like." Commented Bethany.

"Now, they are going to throw us out back to the wolves."

"You people do realize I can just send in a tank through that gate of theirs." Commented Vassili.

"If you plan on doing that, you won't stay long in the city."

"Could we just try and talk our way in." Commented Boris.

"As much as I would like that, it will not always work."

"True, you do have a point."

"However, we should try. It could help us." Stated Lily Hawke.

"Then let's go." Commented Yuri. "Everyone, stay here. We will see if they will allow us in." He aimed those words towards the rest of the Russians, who understood his reasoning. Lily Hawke, Aveline, Bethany, Cassandra, and Yuri with his men had walked up to confront the guards.

"Get back in line Ferelden, trying to bully your way through won't get you any faster."

"You would allow us in, right?" Questioned Aveline. The leading guard chuckled.

"We already have enough poor people in the Free Marches. I don't want any of you Fereldens piling up like hay."

"Is there someone in charge?" Asked Lily.

"Ah yes, someone trying to find a way in. Look, if you want to walk in, talk to Captain Ewald." The guard gestured his hand into a set of stairs. "I will allow you in." The group began to walk through the set of stairs to find the captain confronted by a group of armed men.

"Look if I have to pay you just to get inside, I will." Demanded the head of the armed group.

"Look, you're going to have to return to your ship and leave. Kirkwall has no more room for any of you lots." Replied the captain.

"Our ship has already left. I will find a way in!" Lily began to make a comment when the group grabbed his attention.

"I guess you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us."

"She's right, you've let other people through here."

"Citizens or merchants who are worth our while. I'll assume that all of you don't have the coin compared to these folk." Stated the captain.

"We do have the firepower." Stated Yuri.

"Don't threaten me, stranger."

"Wasn't much of a threat, more of a fact."

"We have family, doesn't that matter." Stated Bethany.

"That's the same story that half of you lot have told me. So don't think you are the first people to say that to me. There will be some ships that will take you back; however, you will all stay here." Lily began to speak.

"We have an uncle named Gamlen Amell. He lives here, surely you can bring him here?"

"Gamlen... I know that man."

"He's a nobleman in the city. Our family own an estate." The man chuckled.

"Nobleman." His smile disappeared when he saw the angry eyes of the Lily and Bethany. "Forgive me for my outburst. You see that man couldn't even keep a copper for himself. How much for an estate. Gamlen will come, but I don't have time to deal with your family matters."

"Wait, you're letting these people here first. Me and my boys have been standing here first. Why are you letting them through?" Demanded the leader of the armed men.

"I did not say anything about letting anyone in."

"That's it, I'm finished waiting." The group began to pull out their blades, preparing to kill the captain and few of the guardsmen. Yuri and his men quickly got their fingers on the trigger. They peppered the men in full auto, killing the men without a sweat. By the time the guardsmen and Lily's party were about to attack. The attackers were already on the ground while the Shock Trooper's weapons had their barrels smoking. The captain looked at the man who showed no mercy towards the armed warriors. Yuri returned his attention towards the captain while Lily's party were impressed with the Shock Trooper's ability to kill in so little time.

"Problem taken care of." Stated Yuri. When the group lowered or sheathed their weapons, Captain Ewald returned his attention towards Lily.

"Unbelievable, I thought they had manners. Okay, I'll get your uncle here."

**Three Day Later**

"Thank god that our rations lasted this long."Stated Boris. Captain Vassili chuckled.

"Says the one who stole my biscuit."

"Hey, nothing personal."

"Just be lucky I tolerate a Shtrafbat." Vassili and Aveline met Lily and her mother.

"It's been three days since we've been here. How long do we have to wait?" Questioned Aveline.

"Don't worry, Gamlen is sure looking for us." Stated Leandra.

"And if he is not?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Commented Vassili. Everyone looked at him, but he made a gesture that pointed at the gate they waited at. They all saw a man walking towards them alone when the gate was opened.

"Leandra, I'm surprised to see you. Looks like time hasn't shown you any mercy towards you." Stated the man.

"Gamlen!" The two hugged for a moment before they released each other.

"I will be honest, I didn't expect all of you. I mean your husband, the Blight. I thought you would be Fereldan for life."

"I'm happy that the rest of the family was able to get here unscathed."

"I'm sorry to tell you Leandra, but I don't think I can help you get in."

"Why do you say that?"

"I would have to grease some hands just to get all of you in." Then he looked at the strangers. "I guess those people were with you."

"Yes, they helped us out a few times." Stated Lily.

"I'm sorry, but the knight-commander is cracking down on everyone. I have to use more grease than usual to get us in."

"What about the estate?" Questioned the mother. "Surely we have something left."

"Yeah, about the estate. I have gone into debt and I was forced to let it go. I was about to write to you about it, but..."

"Then there is no way we can enter the city."

"Not quite, I have some connections. They can get us into the city, but we need to do something for them in return."

"And what is that?"

"The catch is, you and your family have to pay off the debt... for a year."

"Basically, slavery." Commented Boris.

"Not really, more like having a job for you waiting in your new home."

"Why does this sound like the capitalists pigs of America?" Vassili said to himself while grabbing the attention of Aveline.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't ask, I'm just speaking my thoughts out loud."

"I managed to convince my contacts into the gallows to meet all of you personally." Stated Gamlen. "You have two options, one is a mercenary and the other is a smuggler. They could use some new recruits and you all seem like you can handle yourselves."

"I guess, I could join." Commented Aveline.

"Well, it's good to see that there is some extra help with the family." Gamlen looked at the Russians in a strange look. "As for them, I don't know if they would allow strangers such as these men into the city. They don't seem to be like the normal people." Lily assured him.

"Do not worry uncle they won't be a handful."

"If that is the case, then you are welcomed to join us."

"I don't want to cause any offense, but I believe that we should take our departure once we choose one of the jobs." Said Vassili.

"Are you sure?" Asked Bethany.

"I am very sure, it was nice knowing all of you, but I have matters of my own." Then he looked at Lily Hawke. "Just to be sure, which job will you take. The mercenary or the smuggler?"

"I'm not sure, as long as they get us in. I don't care." Stated Lily. Boris made a request.

"Sir, I think working with a smuggler would do us some good."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Vassili.

"Well you see, we still keep our lives instead of dying just to make money."

"And you think that is a good idea?"

"Do you want to get killed by a bunch of sword-wielding idiots?"

"You do make a point."

"So have you made your choice?" Asked Lily.

"Yep, we get the smuggler work while all of you work for the mercenaries."

"Then it is settled." The Russians began to depart from the Hawke family, but Aveline began to thank Vassili.

"Captain, thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome." Vassili returned to see his men and the vehicles still there, waiting to do something other than wait. "Everyone, get up. We found a way into the city." Natasha popped out of the hatch to see him.

"Wait, we are going to go into the city?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm not going to get kicked out like a bunch of Shtrafbats. No offense Boris."

"None taken." The criminal commented.

"I'm going to find our contact that is going to get us into the city. Anyone want to join me?" Aleksey and his conscript squad began to raise their hands. "Good, everyone else can stay here until we get into the city."

Captain Vassili left Sergeant Yuri in charge as he searched for this contact named, Athenril. While Carter returned to his family, they walked into a small section of the courtyard. The Guards riflemen had a swagger with their capes that they wore with them. Few of the merchants and the guardsmen were interested in these foreigners, but Vassili's attitude to meet his contact was more important than talking to the guards. When he arrived, he saw Athenril talking to her fellow smugglers. However, they quickly stopped when Vassili grabbed their attention. From a distance she looked like an average blonde, but when he inspected her. He noticed that she had pointy ears. 'Is this woman an elf?' He asked himself.

"You must the foreigners that Gamlen was talking about. Who are you?" Vassili spoke in a calm manner.

"Captain Vassili, Guards rifle infantryman of the the Red Army. You must be Athenril."

"Quite the accent. For some odd reason you make me think that you are from Orlais, but yet you are not. What are you?"

"I am a Russian, but I could ask you a similar question. Such as why do you have pointy ears?"

"You haven't seen an elf? Either you are a barbarian or you just never met one up close."

"Never thought about meeting one and considered elves a myth."

"You seem interesting, but let's get to the subject. You want to join me in my smuggling operations?"

"Not just me and the people I brought, I also have extra people waiting for me to give them a signal to get them in."

"So there are more of you?"

"Yes, I happen to be the leader of the group."

"Okay, I'll let all of you guys in, but you need to do something for me."

"Such as..."

"There is a merchant not far from here. He is a friend of the Templars. They let him set up shop here in the gallows. We supplied in return for a piece of the take, but he won't give it away. If we go there and confront him, he will call for the guards. However, you will be the one to confront him. Understood."

"With those charming ears of yours, I think we can do that." Commented Aleksey. Athenril smiled at his comment.

"Well, that was a nice comment from a group of foreigners."

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry I have someone who can do all the dirty work for me."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Boris, he is a Shtrafbat. How do I explain it. He is a criminal that the Red Army has allowed in order for him to gain his freedom."

"He is a slave?"

"No a criminal. The Red Army thought it would be a good idea to give them a good purpose."

"Such as..."

"Turning them into good suicide squads or into effective killers on the battlefield."

"I guess this man is a quite good with his 'work' of his."

"You call it work, to them. They consider it an art." Then he and his men loaded their weapons. "Although I want him to do it, he might bite me in the ass later on. So I'll take care of the problem."

"Good, you're standing to long." The riflemen began to confront the merchant who was really around the corner, selling his merchandise to anyone willing to buy his items. However, he had a few men armed with swords, standing around the merchant's table.

"Oh hello my good people. Do you wish to buy anything? I have something you could be interested in." Vassili had to admit, he was doing his best to get someone to buy his products.

"Your partners want you to hand it over." Stated Aleksey.

"Oh really, do you really think I would listen to that elvish bitch that is too cowardly to face me." One of the armed men walked next to him.

"Ser, should we call the guards?"

"No, I want to see if these men could be reasoned with." He replied to the swordsman. "I could pay you and you can leave me alone. How about that?" Vassili grinned and looked at Aleksey.

"Aleksey, what do you think about this situation?" The conscript pulled out a bottle and lit the cloth on fire.

"Okay, you are going to give us what Athenril wants unless you and your men want to get burned alive, killed, or have their heads blown off by an AT rifle. Your choice." The merchant backed away as Aleksey was tempted to throw the bottle. The swordsmen pulled out their weapons and began to attack. The riflemen quickly opened fired upon the swordsmen, but the Guards rifle infantrymen riddled them with the DP-28 and two of their AT rifles. The merchant was the only one left. "So what is it?" Shocked by their rifles, the merchant pulled out his chest and began to give a pouch of money to Captain Vassili.

"Here, take it. Please spare my life!"

"Aleksey, put it away." Ordered Vassili. The conscript threw the grenade on the side as it burned away on the ground. The merchant stood there while the riflemen returned to Athenril with the pouch.

"So how did your confrontation go?" She asked. Vassili tossed the pouch to her. "Well, that seems like you got something done that quickly." She opened the pouch while the riflemen watched her check the amount of coins. "All the coin is accounted for." She looked up to see them. "Welcome to Kirkwall."

**Unknown Location**

"So that is how these soldiers got into Kirkwall." Commented the woman. "Interesting. Tell me more."

"I don't know." Stated the dwarf. "That is how they entered Kirkwall the way I was told."

"Anything else?"

"The Hero of Fereldan had defeated the blight as for Lothering. It no longer existed. Kirkwall was the Champion's home now, in that one year he made a name for himself as he settled his debts with the mercenaries. It was a busy year in the city, the Qunari landed. A great storm had forced them to land, leaving hundreds of warriors stranded in the city. Awaiting for their ship to return them home. At the same time the trouble with the mages had also happened. Knight-Commander Meredith had grown very powerful under that time, but most importantly that was also the time I met the Champion. Later on, the men of the Crimson Star would have their fate combined with ours."

"What about this war that they had?"

"I can't tell you. If I went ahead, I would ruin the story. So let me continue."

**Ukraine**

Three penal squads walked into the bunker complex, securing the place for the comabt engineers while they lead the way. As they entered the end of the bunker, they found the gate. Without the power, but for some odd reason the criminals felt an evil presence in the bunker. They were quickly joined by Shock Troopers, Conscripts, and Guards infantry. Then a Colonel joined them with his retinue of Guards infantry. "Secure the area!" He ordered. Then all of a sudden they stopped to hear a growl in the dark corners of the room. Suddenly there were abominations and shades creeping out of the darkness. Charging forth, they attempted to consume their souls. However, the soldiers of the Red Army quickly opened fire while the penal squads unleashed their flamethrowers onto these vicious demons. "Men stand your ground!" A T-70 joined them and began to fire upon these creatures with it's swift rate of fire. When these creatures were no longer appearing, they entered the room to see it secure once more, but with caution. "Whatever the hell happened here. Keep your guard up."

_Author's Note: Finally I brought the Russians into Kirkwall. Just to tell anyone who thinks that I am following the story of the game, I'm actually making the journey of the Russians through their view during the Champion's time in Kirkwall. They will meet the Champion and his companions at some points, but I'll try to avoid having them together all the time._


End file.
